nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Addam Origo
'Addam Origo '''is a character in ''Xenoblade Chronicles 2. He is pivotal in the game's backstory as the Driver of the Aegis Mythra during the Aegis War five hundred years prior to the game's events. He is one of main playable characters in Torna ~ The Golden Country. Story Early Life Addam was the son of the Tornan King and another woman, possibly a Leftherian. This led to him having golden eyes as opposed to the Tornan norm of blue eyes. He became the Lord of Aletta as an adult, and though he was fourth in line to king, he had immense popular support. This led to a rocky relationship between him and High Prince Zettar. Two years before becoming the Driver of the Aegis, he helped Milton's village recover from a flood, and Milton accompanied Addam on his travels ever since. He and Hugo had an undisclosed history together, and he refers to Azurda as "nuncle". Mythra's Driver After Malos broke free from Amalthus, Amalthus traveled to the Kingdom of Torna in search of a Driver for the other Aegis. As Zettar was unable to awaken Mythra, Addam became her Driver, further straining relations between Zettar and Addam. He was officially knighted as Mythra's Driver at Olethro Playhouse, and he soon formed a militia of his own in the Kingdom of Uraya before leaving to better grasp Mythra's power. He and Mythra later met with Amalthus in Indol, where Amalthus asked them to rid Malos from Alrest. Mythra noticed Amalthus smile at the end of their conversation and proposed that he was hiding his true intentions. Addam then asked Mythra if she was worth saving, and Mythra responded by supporting Addam despite what she thinks. Indol then began funding Addam's militia through Argentum. Allying with Lora and Hugo While in Lasaria, he and Mythra save Jin and Lora from one of Malos' Gargoyles. Upon recognizing Jin as the Paragon of Torna, he battles Jin and Lora. He eventually ends the battle to applaud Jin and Lora for their synergy and their unique method of sharing a weapon. After hearing Lora's story, he decides not to turn in Lora for "stealing" Jin's Core Crystal and comes up with a cover story. Addam then joins Lora on her journey to Gormott to find her mother, with Addam himself hoping to get a lead on Malos. After arriving in Torigoth, the group finds Torigoth in ruin, and Addam scolds Mythra for not respecting the situation. They get into a battle with Brighid before Hugo and Aegaeon arrive at the village to clear up the misconception. Hugo and Addam share their distaste for ruling before leaving to Hugo's flagship to discuss their next move. On board the flagship, Addam reveals to Lora his doubts of being able to control Mythra's power, though Lora reassures him that it would come with time. Aletta Hugo and Aegaeon later inform Addam that his militia was taken over by the Urayan government and was ordered to relocate to Aletta. After a sparring session with Lora, a soldier informs Addam of Amalthus' conversation with Malos, where Malos revealed his plan to awaken Torna. Addam then leads the group to Auresco. Along the way, he introduces Minoth to the group. Mythra later speaks to him regarding the possibility that humans possibly could desire destruction, though Addam assumes she was joking. He then reveals his plan to retire and work the land after Malos was defeated. At Hyber Village, he urges Mythra to converse with the rest of the party and not ostracize herself as an Aegis. Auresco Upon arriving in Auresco, Addam explains that the Tornan Titan's impressive power was sealed away during the reign of Alektos the First. The group then attends a conference with the Tornan King, High Prince Zettar, and Quaestor Amalthus. Zettar attempts to punish Addam for letting his army travel through Torna freely, though the King refuses and attempts to reward Addam for his efforts by enfeoffing him as Lord of Heblin. Addam denies the offer and simply requests free passage through Torna, to which the King accepted. Malos then begins his attack on Auresco. While combating Malos, Malos notices Addam's golden eyes and claims he knew nothing of humanity's true nature. Addam then uses Mythra's Aegis Sword against Malos and argues that Malos threw away the true power of a Driver and a Blade when he left Amalthus. Malos later steals the seal of the Titan despite Azurda arriving to assist. The following day, Zettar once again attempts to punish Addam for not stopping Malos. The King challenges Zettar once again by stating that the Tornan soldiers should have fought Malos and not fled with the townspeople. Addam then assures the two that he would gladly lay down his life for Torna, and Hugo agrees to side with Addam. He then leads the group into Torna's Womb and reveals that at one point, Blades come to the Womb to be reborn as Titans. The following morning, he knights Lora as a Tornan Driver. Confrontation with Malos The night before the fight with Malos, Addam, Mythra, and Jin manage to convince Milton and Mikhail to stay behind in Auresco for their own safety. As the group approaches the Holy Gate of Altana, Addam questioned if Mythra knows Malos' motivations, but she shares little insight. While fighting Malos, Malos' Siren attacks Auresco to the group's horror. Upon seeing this, Mythra awakens a portion of Pneuma's power, and Addam falls to his knees, unable to control her new power. Mythra then battles Malos herself in her Siren despite Addam's pleas to stop. After Mythra states she just wanted to save those close to her, she unleashes a powerful attack that destroys Malos' Siren and the Titan's core. Hugo shields Addam from the full impact of the core's explosion. The blast kills Hugo, reverting Brighid and Aegaeon to their Core Crystals. Addam then takes hold of an unconscious Mythra as she descends from her Siren. The Tornan King leaves Addam in control of the Kingdom before being crushed by debris. The group flees on an Ardainian warship, where they watch the Tornan Titan sink into the Cloud Sea. Mythra later sees Milton's dead body and transforms into Pyra out of anguish. Departure After the war, Adam and Pyra part ways with Lora, Jin, Haze, and Mikhail in Gormott. They plan to travel to Spirit Crucible Elpys to seal away the true Aegis Sword. Addam requests that Lora travel to Spessia and inform the remaining members of his militia to rendezvous with him at the Leftherian Archipelago. Addam and Pyra traveled to Leftheria, where they entered Elpys and left a powerless third Aegis Sword as a test to find someone worthy of the Aegis's power. Around this time, Addam also founded Fonsett Village nearby the entrance to Elpys and tasked Azurda with guarding the village. After their departure, Addam seals away Pyra in a Tornan ship and sinks the ship beneath the Cloud Sea. Addam designed Pyra's seal and the entrance to Elpys so that only a Leftherian could open them. He left a message with Pyra, saying that the seal was not to last forever, and that when humanity became worthy to wield her power again, she would return and bring them hope. Shortly after Addam left, Amalthus, now appointed to Praetor, launches an invasion to eliminate Mythra that destroyed Spessia and the remaining members of the Kingdom of Torna. A group of Tornans escaped to the Titan Genbu, and Addam's opponents falsely claimed to carry Addam's bloodline and seized power to form the Kingdom of Tantal. Tantal adopted an isolationist policy out of fear of their deception being discovered. Addam deliberately chose not to return to Tantal following Torna's demise. Addam was never seen again after Pyra's sealing and he eventually passed away. Spirit Crucible Elpys About 500 years later and long after Addam's departure from the world, the salvager Rex became Pyra's Driver and journeyed to Elpys to find the power necessary to save Pyra from Jin and Malos. Upon reaching the deepest point of Elpys, Rex and his companions were attacked by Addam's Phantasms, his last guardians of the third sword. During the battle, Addam's spirit realizes that Rex, as one who does not fight for himself, was the person he was waiting for. Addam appears to Rex in a vision of the fields of Elysium, though Addam had never been to Elysium himself and was brought there by Rex. Addam asks what Rex seeks, and when Rex states his desire to protect his loved ones, Addam reminds him that there is a limit to what one man can do. Addam explains that Pyra and Mythra fear their power and their destiny, and he admits that he also feared the Aegis's true power, but as the vision ends he explains that Rex can take on that fear to be their true Driver. Category:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 characters Category:Driver Category:Protagonists Category:Playable characters Category:Royal characters